Crazy Love
by Back to Klaine
Summary: Songfic about the crazy yet wonderful love between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Yaoi. Smidge of Angst. Fingering. Blowjob. Song: Crazy Love-Ne-Yo ft. Fabolous


**Crazy Love**

**A/N: Hello to all of you brave souls who decided to click on this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction posted on here, and constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will not be tolerated. At all. On a lighter note, this is just me testing the waters. If it recieves positive feedback, I might just muster up enough courage to write an actual story :nervous laugh: Don't hold your breath.**

**Info: Songfic about Grimmjow and Ichigo's crazy yet great love. Song: Crazy Love by Ne-Yo**

**WARNINGS: Read my virtual lips: Yaoi! Testorone on Testorone. No Estrogen at all. Abosolutely none. Fingering, Fellatio(fancy word for blowjob), and a smidge of angst.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I'd be wanted around the world. Not that I'm not already wanted...but still. You get my point.**

**TO THE STORY! Muahahahahahahahaaa- :hacks up blood and falls over:**

* * *

><p><em>We're a hurricane,<em>

_So destructive in the way_

_That we do . . ._

Ichigo could barely breathe as he was slammed violently against the wall. In a moment that felt like an eternity, darkened electric blue eyes met syrupy hazel ones, and a husky voice broke the tense silence. "You want this as much as I do Kurosaki." it whispered harshly. "Shit, probably even more." His pants were swiftly ripped off, and he was quickly invaded by two rough, calloused fingers. "G-grimmjow, h-hurts," he managed to get out through clenched teeth. Suddenly, warm breath was on his ear, and the orangette's breath hitched. "Oh, it'll feel good soon, Kurosaki. Just wait," the voice promised. And Ichigo had no choice but to believe him.

_A little bit insane,_

_But he loves it just the same,_

_And me too . . ._

As much as he struggled to, Ichigo failed to hold back the groan that escaped his abused lips. Grimmjow snarled at the sound, and shoved his strawberry on the bed. Parting the younger man's slender, pale legs, the bluenette gave the straining length before him a teasing lick. "A-ah! Don't…" Ichi whimpered. Grimm looked at the other's flushed face and smirked, showing off his full set of canines. "A little too late for that now, Ichi." With that, Grimmjow began to suck. Ichigo's hands instantly grasped and pulled the older man's hair as he let out strangled gasps of pleasure. The bluenette had now begun to hollow his cheeks and hum around him. After a few minutes on mindless torture, Ichigo warned him that he was coming. Grimm paid no heed to it, and with a particulary vicious suck, Ichigo came into Grimm's wet, waiting cavern, screaming his love's name in ecstasy.

_They say love and insanity_

_Are somewhat related_

_In the way that they make us act_

_But baby the love between you and me_

_Is truly the greatest_

_Though sometimes we hate it . . ._

"Grimm, don't! This is crazy, even for you!" Ichigo shouted, long hazel lashes threatening to spill tears. "If this is what it takes to keep you safe, I'll do it." the older man said stubbornly, yet with a twang of sadness. "Ichi, babe, I love you too much to see you get hurt or worse by Aizen because of me." Lifting his luggage, he began to exit their….. Ichigo's apartment. Fully sobbing now, the strawberry ran up to his lover and pounded on his broad, muscular back. "I hate it! I hate how you make feel this way! How I'm so vulnerable and empty without you!" Turning around swiftly, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's face to his and kissed him deeply. Setting his chin on the smaller man's head, he whispered. "I know, Ichi, I know." And with one last look, Grimmjow turned and disappeared from Ichigo's life forever.

_They can't tell me nothing 'bout no you,_

_You're my, crazy love_

_Can't tell me nothing 'bout how we do,_

_ We got crazy love_

_Dadada dadada dadadadeda oohwhowa . . ._

"I'm tryna tell ya, Strawberry's cheatin' on ya with Red. I saw them talkin' durin' first period yest'rday, and Strawberry was awwwfully red," Nnoitra mumbled around his sandwich. Him and Grimmjow were eating at their usual spot, the school rooftop. Grimmjow looked over from his view of the sakura trees he was thinking about painting for art. "Trust me, Nnoi. Ichi wouldn't cheat on me. And Red's not suicidal." "Whatever, Sexta. Your bitch," the lanky teen snorted, resuming his rampage on his lunch. Smirking, Grimm looked back at the sakura trees to see Ichigo hitting Renji upside the head for confessing his love for Shuuhei so suddenly. Chuckling, Grimmjow whispered so softly that Nnoitra had to lean forward to barely hear him. "Nah, he's not my bitch. He's so much more. He's my crazy love."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! If not, you can... (DX voice) SUCK IT! Yeah, I still watch wrestling :P<strong>

**Feedback? 3**


End file.
